W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu/Cz.1/02
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu PUŁKOWNIK MUNRO. I cóż kochany Mauclerze, – rzekł do mnie inżynier Banks, – nie opowiadasz nam wcale o twojej podróży. Myślałby kto, żeś jeszcze nigdy nie wyjrzał poza Paryż! Jakże znachodzisz Indje? – Indje! – odrzekłem, – ależ żeby o nich mówić z jaką taką dokładnością potrzeba by przynajmniej je widzieć! – Masz tobie, czyż nie przejeżdżałeś właśnie półwyspu z Bombaju do Kalkuty, chyba żeś był ciemnym… – Nie, nie byłem wcale ciemnym, mój kochany Banksie, ale podczas tej podróży byłem oślepiony. – Oślepiony? – Tak jest, oślepiony dymem, parą, pyłem i co najbardziej szybkością jazdy. Nie chcę źle mówić o kolejach żelaznych, ponieważ to twój zawód je budować, mój kochany Banksie, ale wcisnąć się gdzieś w klatkę wagonową i widzieć tylko szyby w drzwiczkach zamiast wszelkich pięknych i ciekawych widoków, pędzić dzień i noc dziesięć mil na godzinę raz po nad przepaście i skały z orłami, to znowu przez tunele w towarzystwie myszy leśnych lub szczurów, a nie zatrzymywać się nigdzie, chyba na dworcach, które wszystkie jeden jak drugi, widzieć miast zewnętrzne tylko mury albo szczyty wież i kopuł, być w ciągłym i ustawicznym wirze, nie słyszeć nic prócz gwizdu lokomotyw i zgrzytu relsów, czyż to znaczy podróżować? – Dobrze mówi! – wykrzyknął kapitan Hod. – Odpowiedz na to, jeżeli umiesz Banksie! Jakże ty o tem sądzisz pułkowniku? Pułkownik, do którego zwrócił się właśnie kapitan Hod, skłonił lekko głową i odpowiedział: – Jestem ciekawy, co Banks odpowie panu Maucler, naszemu gościowi. – Tem się wcale nie kłopoczę, – odrzekł inżynier – i wyznaję, że Maucler ma słuszność pod każdym względem. – Toż jeżeli tak, to na cóż budujesz koleje żelazne? – Dlatego kapitanie, abyś mógł, gdy ci pilno, w sześćdziesięciu godzinach dostać się z Kalkuty do Bombaju. – Mnie nigdy nie pilno. – Więc dobrze, to w takim razie kapitanie najlepiej podróżuj piechotą. – To też właśnie myślę tak uczynić. – Kiedy? – Wtedy, gdy mój pułkownik zechce odbyć ze mną piękną przechadzkę przez ośm lub dziewięćset mil po półwyspie. Pułkownik uśmiechnął się tylko i zapadł w swą zwykłą zadumę, a w takich chwilach nawet najlepsi jego przyjaciele, jak inżynier Banks i kapitan Rod, z trudnością słówko z niego mogli wydobyć. – Zaledwie od miesiąca bawiłem w Indjach, a przyjechawszy wprost koleją z Kalkuty do Bombaju wcale prawie półwyspu nie znałem. – Zadaniem mojem było zwiedzić najprzód część jej północną za Gangesem, zwiedzić wszystkie większe miasta, przypatrzyć się główniejszym pomnikom i poświęcić temu zwiedzaniu tyle czasu, ile tylko potrzeba, żeby dokładnie wszystko poznać. Poznałem przed kilkoma laty w Paryżu inżyniera Banksa i bardzo zaprzyjaźniliśmy się ze sobą. Obiecałem, że go odwiedzę w Kalkucie, jeżeli tylko budowa linji kolejowej Scind Punjab and Delhi, przy której byłem zajęty, zostanie ukończoną. Otóż teraz, gdy to nastąpiło, Banks miał prawo wypocząć parę miesięcy, zaproponowałem mu więc, żeby wypoczywając odbywał ze mną podróże po Indjach. Że przyjął moją propozycję z zapałem, nie ulega żadnej wątpliwości. To też mieliśmy wyjechać za parę tygodni, jak tylko przyjazna nastanie pora. Przybyłem do Kalkuty w marcu r. 1876, gdzie Banks zaznajomił mię z jednym ze swoich dobrych przyjaciół, kapitanem Hod; później przedstawił mię przyjacielowi swemu pułkownikowi Munro, u którego właśnie spędzaliśmy wieczór. Pułkownik mógł mieć około 47 lat, zamieszkiwał dom trochę odosobniony, leżący w dzielnicy europejskiej, a tem samem poza obrębem ruchu, który znamionuje to miasto handlowe i to czarne miasto, które stanowią główne części stolicy Indji. Część tę miasta nazywano też „miastem pałaców” i rzeczywiście pałaców tam nie brakowało, jeżeli w każdym razie nazwać można pałacem mieszkania dlatego, że tylko portykami, kolumnami i tarasami przypominają pałace. W Kalkucie spotyka się wszystkie style architektoniczne, które gust angielski rozpowszechnia w miastach Starego i Nowego Świata. Mieszkanie pułkownika, był to „bungalow” pełen prostoty, dom parterowy, wzniesiony na podmurowaniu z cegieł, pokryty piramidalnym dachem. Wokoło domu ciągnęła się weranda, wsparta na lekkiej kolumnadzie. Po obu stronach domu były wozownie, kuchnie, stajnie i różne zabudowania gospodarskie, a wszystko razem wzniesione było w ogrodzie, pełnym pięknych drzew i otoczonym niewysokim murem. Całe urządzenie tego domu dowodziło wielkiej zamożności właściciela. Służbę miał liczną jak to zwykle bywa w domach rodzin indo-angielskich na półwyspie. Sprzęty, ruchomości i urządzenie wewnętrzne, wszystko to dowodziło, że tu niegdyś rządziła ręka roztropnej gospodyni, której obecnie już nie ma. Zarząd służby i prowadzenie domu zdał pułkownik zupełnie dawnemu towarzyszowi broni, sierżantowi Mac Neil, który odbył z nim wszystkie kampanje w Indjach; było to jedno z tych poczciwych serc, co bije w piersi dla tych, dla których się poświęca. Mac Neil był szkotem, mający lat czterdzieści pięć, silny, rosły, noszący długą brodę jak wszyscy szkoci-górale. Jego postawa, wyraz twarzy, rysy, a nawet tradycyjny ubiór zdradzały, że służył w armji królewskiej, którą opuścił wziąwszy dymisję równocześnie z pułkownikiem Munro. Obydwaj wystąpili z wojska od r. 1860. Ale zamiast wrócić do rodzinnego kraju, między odwieczne „klany” swych przodków, obaj pozostali w Indjach i żyli w Kalkucie w pewnego rodzaju odosobnieniu jakby w rezerwie, co musi być bliżej wytłómaczone. Zanim Banks przedstawił mię pułkownikowi Munro, jedną tylko zrobił mi uwagę: „Nie wspominaj nigdy o powstaniu Sipajów, a szczególnie nie wymów nigdy imienia Nany Sahiba!” Pułkownik Munro pochodził ze starodawnej rodziny szkockiej, której przodkowie odznaczyli się w dziejach Zjednoczonego Królestwa. Zaliczał do swych przodków sławnego sir Hector Munro, który dowodził armją bengalską w 1760 r. i właśnie stłumił powstanie, które o wiek prawie później Sipajowie mieli podnieść na nowo. Major Munro stłumił powstanie z nieubłaganą surowością, i bez wahania kazał przywiązać jednego dnia dwudziestu ośmiu powstańców do działa i rozstrzelać, – okrutne męczarnie, które często później się powtarzały podczas powstania 1857 r., a których wynalazcą był właśnie może pradziad pułkownika. W czasie kiedy Sipajowie podnieśli bunt, pułkownik Munro dowodził 93 regimentem piechoty szkockiej w armji królewskiej. Przebywał on prawie całą kampanję pod głównem dowództwem sir Jamesa Outrama, bohatera tej wojny, którego sir Karol Napier nazwał „Bajardem armji indyjskiej”. Z nim tedy był pułkownik Munro w Kanpurze, brał także udział w drugiej wyprawie Collin Campbella w Indjach, był przy oblężeniu Lucknowu i nie opuszczał tego znakomitego żołnierza, aż kiedy tenże mianowanym został członkiem rady indyjskiej w Kalkucie. W r. 1858 pułkownik sir Edward Munro został kawalerem orderu „gwiazda Indji” „the Star of India (K.C.S.J.)” i dostał tytuł baroneta, a żona jego byłaby nosiła tytuł lady Munro,Kobieta, która nie posiadając tytułów, wychodzi za baroneta lub za szlachcica, dostaje tytuł lady przed nazwiskiem swego męża. Ale tytuł ten nie może poprzedzać jej imienia chrzestnego, gdyż to przysługuje tylko córkom parów. gdyby dnia 27. czerwca 1857 r. ta nieszczęśliwa nie zginęła w strasznej rzezi w Kanpurze, rzezi popełnionej pod okiem i z rozkazów Nany Sahiba. Lady Munro, – przyjaciele pułkownika nigdy jej inaczej nie nazywali, była uwielbianą przez swego męża. Miała zaledwie 27 lat kiedy zginęła z dwustu innemi ofiarami w tej strasznej rzezi. Mistress Orr i miss Jackson, prawie cudownie ocalone po wzięciu Lucknowu przeżyły, jedna swojego męża, druga swojego ojca, lady Munro zaś nie mogła już nigdy być wróconą pułkownikowi Munro. Zwłoki jej nawet nie mogły być po chrześcijańsku pogrzebane, gdyż niepodobna było odszukać ich pośród ciał tylu nieszczęśliwych ofiar rzuconych razem w jedną ze studzien kanpurskich. Sir Edward Munro zrozpaczony miał już tylko jedyną myśl, jedyną: znaleść Nanę Sahiba, którego rząd angielski ścigał na wszystkie strony i wtedy nasycić swoją zemstę, która jak straszne pragnienie trawiła go nieustannie. Ażeby nie być krępowanym w swoich czynnościach podał się do dymisji. Sierżant Mac Neil szedł zawsze za nim ślad w ślad. A tak ci dwaj ludzie, ożywieni jednym duchem, żyli jedną myślą, do jednego dążyli celu, rzucali się na każdy trop jego, śledzili każdy ślad, ale mimo to nie lepiej im się powiodło jak i policji anglo-indyjskiej. Nana Sahib uszedł pomimo wszelkich poszukiwań, Po trzech latach daremnych wysiłków, pułkownik i sierżant musieli chwilowo zaprzestać dalszych poszukiwań. Zresztą w tym czasie pogłoska o śmierci Nany Sahiba krążyła po Indjach z taką cechą prawdziwości, że niepodobna było powątpiewać. Sir Edward Munro i Mac Neil powrócili tedy do Kalkuty, gdzie osiedli w samotnym domu. Tu nie czytując ani książek, ani dzienników, któreby mogły były przypomnieć mu okrutne chwile powstania, nie wychodząc nigdy z domu, pułkownik żył jak człowiek, którego życie było bez celu. Jednakowoż myśl o żonie nie opuszczała go nigdy. Zdawało się, że czas nie wpłynął na niego, by ukoić jego żal. Dodać należy, że wiadomość o pojawieniu się Nany w prezydenturze Bombaju, która krążyła od kilku dni, nie doszła do wiadomości pułkownika. I to było bardzo szczęśliwie, bo byłby był tej chwili opuścił swe bungalow. Oto co dowiedziałem się od Banksa, nim mię wprowadził w ten dom, z którego wszelka radość wygnaną była na zawsze. I oto dlaczego trzeba było strzedz się nawet jakiejkolwiek wzmianki tak o buncie Sipajów, jako też o najokrutniejszym z jego przywódców Nana Sahibie. Dwóch tylko przyjaciół, przyjaciół na życie i śmierć, uczęszczało w dom pułkownika, byli nimi inżynier Banks i kapitan Hod. Banks, jak mówiłem, właśnie ukończył roboty, których był się podjął przy budowie kolei żelaznych Great Indian Peninsularline. Był to człowiek lat czterdzieści pięć liczący, w pełnej sile wieku. Miał wprawdzie wziąć czynny udział przy budowie kolei Madras railway mającej połączyć zatokę Arabską z zatoką Bengalską, roboty te jednak mogły zacząć się dopiero za rok. Wypoczywał tedy w Kalkucie, zajmując się ciągle różnemi planami mechanicznymi, bo był to umysł czynny, nieustannie goniący za nowemi odkryciami. Cały swój czas poza zajęciami poświęcał pułkownikowi, z którym łączyła go dwudziestoletnia przyjaźń. Toteż wszystkie prawie wieczory spędzał pod werandą w towarzystwie sir Edwarda Munro i kapitana Hod, który także właśnie uwolnił się był od służby na dziesięć miesięcy. Hod należał do pierwszego szwadronu karabinierów królewskich i odbył w r. 1857 całą kampanję najprzód z sir Colin Cambellem w Aude i Rohilkhande, później z sir H. Rosem w Indjach środkowych. Kampanja ta skończyła się wzięciem Gwalioru. Kapitan Hod wychowany w twardej szkole indyjskiej, miał ledwie trzydzieści lat, brodę i włosy koloru czerwono blond i był znakomitym członkiem klubu w Madras. Chociaż był w armji królewskiej, można go było jednakowoż wziąć za oficera armji krajowców, tak się już był „zindyzował” podczas pobytu swego na półwyspie. Uważał on Indje za kraj wyjątkowy, za ziemię obiecaną, za krainę szczęśliwą w całem znaczeniu tego wyrazu i jedyną, gdzie człowiek może i powinien żyć. Tutaj w istocie znachodził wszystko, co tylko mogło zadowolić jego skłonności. Żołnierz z usposobienia miał też sposobność staczania ciągłych bojów. Znakomity myśliwy, czyż nie był w kraju, gdzie przyroda jakby nagromadziła wszystkie jelenie, rogacze i t. d. i wszystką zwierzynę skrzydlatą i czworonożną dwóch światów? Odważny turysta, czyż nie miał tuż koło siebie tego imponującego łańcucha gór tybetańskich, w którym znachodzą się najwyższe szczyty na kuli ziemskiej? Niczem nie zrażony podróżnik, czyż nie mógł kierować krokami swoimi w strony niedostępnych okolic granicy himalajskiej, gdzie jeszcze nie postała noga ludzka? Zapalony turfista, czyż brakowało mu areny na wyścigi, które w oczach jego zastępowały wyścigi w Marche albo w Epsom? Na tym punkcie właśnie Banks i on zupełnie się nie zgadzali. Inżyniera jako „mechanika” czystej krwi, mało zajmowały bohaterstwa rumaków wyścigowych. Jednego nawet dnia, gdy kapitan Hod wyciągał go na słowo w tej kwestji, Banks odpowiedział mu, że jego zdaniem wyścigi w „jednym tylko razie byłyby interesujące. – I kiedyż to? – pytał Hod. – Gdyby się zgodzono, że dżokiej, który ostatni zdąży do mety, zostanie rozstrzelanym na miejscu. – I to myśl! – odrzekł spokojnie kapitan Hod. On istotnie byłby zdolny w własnej osobie podjąć się podobnego zakładu. Tacy to byli towarzysze sir Edwarda Munro. Pułkownik lubiał słuchać ich różnych sporów, a wieczne ich ścieranie się sprowadzały niekiedy rodzaj uśmiechu na jego ustach. Wspólnem pragnieniem obydwu tych poczciwych towarzyszy było namówić pułkowniku do jakiejś podróży, która by go rozerwała. Kilka razy proponowali mu, żeby jechał na północ półwyspu, namawiali, żeby przepędził kilka miesięcy w okolicach lak zwanego „Sanatorjum”, gdzie bogaci anglo-hindusi chronili się chętnie podczas wielkich upałów. Pułkownik zawsze opierał się temu. Co do podróży, którą Banks i ja zamierzaliśmy odbyć, to już przeczuwaliśmy, jak zostanie przyjętą. Tego właśnie wieczora kwestja ta znowu była na porządku dziennym. Wiedzieliśmy, że kapitan Hod na serjo myśli odbyć pieszo wielką wycieczkę do północnych Indji. Jeżeli Banks nie lubiał koni, to Hod znowu nie lubiał kolei żelaznych. Byli więc obaj w sprzeczności z sobą. Sposób ostateczny byłby podróżować, czy to w powozie czy w lektyce, lecz wedle swej woli, o godzinach, w których się podoba, co zresztą na dobrych gościńcach porządnie utrzymywanych w Hindostanie, było wcale możliwem. – Nie mówże mi o waszych wozach z wołami, ani o waszych wołach z garbami! – wykrzyknął Banks. – Gdyby nie my, bylibyście się jeszcze posługiwali tymi wehikułami, które w Europie już zarzucono od pięciuset lat! – Ech, Banks! – odparł kapitan Hod, – więcej one warte, jak wasze wagony i wasze furgony! Ogromne woły białe, które doskonale pędzą galopem, a które można zmienić co dwie mile na każdej stacji pocztowej… – I które wloką za sobą coś jakby statek na czterech kołach, który bardziej trzęsie i rzuca jak barka rybacka na pełnem morzu! – No, pomijam wóz ciągniony przez wołów, – odrzekł kapitan Hod. – Ale czyż nie mamy powozów na dwa, trzy, albo i cztery konie, które mogą iść w zawody z waszemi wagonami. Lecz najlepiej wolałbym po prostu lektykę… – Ach, wasze lektyki kapitanie, to prawdziwe nosze, długie sześć stóp, a szerokie cztery, gdzie człowieka kładą jakby nieboszczyka. – Ale przynajmniej człowiek nie jest tłuczony, podrzucany, można w nich czytać, można pisać i spać wygodnie bez przebudzenia na każdej stacji. Lektyką niesioną przez czterech albo i sześciu ludzi zrobi się zawsze cztery mile i pół na godzinęOkoło 8 kilometrów.przynajmniej nie ma obawy jak w waszych niemiłosiernych szybkowozach, że się przybędzie prędzej nim się jeszcze wyjechało. – Najlepiej byłoby – powiedziałem wtedy, gdyby można podróżować w swoim domu. – Jak ślimak! – wykrzyknął Banks. – Mój przyjacielu, – odrzekłem, – ślimak, który mógłby opuszczać swoją skorupę i znowu do niej wchodzić wedle upodobania, nie byłby tak bardzo do pożałowania! Podróżować w swoim domu, w domu toczącym się jak na kołach, byłoby to zdaje się ostatnie słowo w postępie pod względem podróżowania. – Może, – rzekł na to pułkownik Munro, przenosić się z miejsca na miejsce, pozostając zawsze w swojem otoczeniu, unosić ze sobą swój kącik i wszystkie pamiątki, które go zapełniają, zmieniać horyzont, odmieniać widoki, atmosfery, klimat, nie zmieniając nic jednak w swojem życiu… o tak… może! – Nie byłoby już tych bungalow przeznaczonych dla podróżnych, – odrzekł kapitan Hod, – w których co do wygody dużo pozostaje do życzenia, a w których nie wolno przemieszkiwać bez pozwolenia miejscowej administracji! – Nie byłoby już oberży obrzydłych, w których moralnie i fizycznie nas odzierają na różne sposoby, – zauważyłem nie bez słuszności. – Byłoby to coś na kształt budy wędrownych kuglarzy, – wykrzyknął kapitan Hod, – ale udoskonalone i upiększone, co za marzenie! Zatrzymywać się kiedy się podoba, jechać kiedy się chce, jechać sobie wolno gdy się lubi lub pędzić galopem, mieć ze sobą nietylko pokój sypialny ale i salonik, jadalnię, pokój do palenia, a przedewszystkiem swoją kuchnię i swego kucharza, oto postęp, przyjacielu Banksie. To tysiąc razy doskonalsze jak koleje żelazne; może mi zaprzeczysz inżynierze, spróbuj! – Eh, eh, przyjacielu Hod, – odrzekł Banks byłbym zupełnie twego zdania, gdyby… – Gdyby? – zapytał kapitan, ruszając głową. – Gdyby w zapale waszym ku postępowi nie byliście się zatrzymali w drodze. – Czyż pozostaje jeszcze coś lepszego do zrobienia? – Osądź sam. Uznajesz, że ruchomy dom jest o wiele doskonalszy jak wagony, nawet wagony salonowe, nawet jak wozy sypialne, I masz słuszność kapitanie wtedy, jeśli się ma czas do stracenia, jeżeli się jedzie dla swoich przyjemności, a nie dla interesów. Zdaje mi się, że wszyscy się zgadzamy na tym punkcie. – Wszyscy! – odparłem. A pułkownik Munro skłonił potwierdzająco głową. – Więc zgoda, – zawołał Banks, – dobrze. Lecz idźmy dalej. Udajesz się do fabrykanta powozów, który zarazem jest i architektą, a on zbuduje ci ruchomy dom. Otóż i jest, dobrze zbudowany, dobrze obmyślany, odpowiadający wymaganiom człowieka lubiącego komfort. Nie jest on ani za wąski, to też nie przewróci się łatwo, ani za szeroki, więc może przejeżdżać wszystkiemi ulicami, dobrze umieszczony na resorach, żeby lekko nosił. Słowem doskonały! Przypuśćmy, że zbudowano go dla naszego przyjaciela pułkownika, i ten ofiarował nam w nim miejsca. Jedziemy zwiedzać naprzykład okolice północne Indji, jak ślimaki, ale ślimaki takie, które nie są niewolniczo przykute do swej skorupy. Wszystko już gotowe. O niczem nie zapomniano, ani nawet o kuchni i kucharzu, co tak drogie jest sercu kapitana. Nadszedł dzień odjazdu, już wsiadają! All right! ale któż ciągnąć będzie ten ruchomy dom, mój przyjacielu? – Kto? – zawołał kapitan Hod, – toż muły, osły, konie, woły! – Chyba tuzinami zaprzęgaćby potrzeba, rzekł Banks. – No to słonie, – odparł kapitan Hod, – słonie. Otóż to będzie wspaniałe i pyszne. Dom ciągniony zaprzęgiem słoni, dobrze wyćwiczonych, wspaniałej postawy, galopujących jak najpiękniejsze rumaki w świecie! – Byłoby to przepyszne kapitanie! – Uprząż jak dla królów indyjskich, mój inżynierze. – Tak, ale,. – Ale… Cóż, czy jeszcze jest jakie ale! – zawołał kapitan Hod. – Nawet wielkie ale! – Ah, ci inżynierowie! oni tylko są dobrzy na to, żeby wszędzie znachodzić trudności. – I ażeby je pokonywać, jeśli są do pokonania, – odparł Banks. – A więc pokonajże je. – Właśnie pokonywam je i oto w jaki sposób. Mój kochany Munro, wszystkie te motory, o których mówił kapitan, ruszają się, ciągną, wloką, ale się i męczą. Bywa to uporne, narowi się, a szczególnie potrzebuje pożywienia. Otóż niechno zabraknie paszy, bo nie można wlec za sobą pięćset akrów łąk, a zaprzęg ustaje, wysila się, upada, ginie z głodu, a ruchomy dom przestaje się ruszać i stoi tak nieruchomo jak to bungalow, w którem właśnie rozprawiamy. Wynika więc z tego, że dom taki wtedy dopiero byłby praktycznym, gdyby był domem parowym. – Któryby posuwał się po szynach, – wykrzyknął kapitan, ruszając ramionami, – kłaniam się uniżenie. – Nie po szynach, ale po gościńcach, – odpowiedział inżynier – a to za pomocą udoskonalonej drożnej lokomotywy… – Brawo! – wykrzyknął kapitan, – brawo! Skoro tylko ten twój dom parowy nie będzie toczyć się po szynach i będzie mógł kierować się wedle własnej fantazji, nie trzymając się niewolniczo szyn, przyklasnę mu z całej duszy, – Ale, – zauważyłem, – jeżeli muły, osły, konie, woły, słonie jedzą, toż i maszyna je także, i jeżeliby jej zabrakło paliwa, to i ona stanie w drodze. – Koń parowy, – odparł Banks rozporządza siłą trzech do czterech koni naturalnych, a siła ta może być jeszcze powiększoną. Koń parowy nie ulega ani zmęczeniu, ani chorobie. W każdej porze, w różnych strefach, czy to słońce, czy deszcz, czy śniegi, on zawsze biegnie niezmordowanie, nie nużąc się nigdy. Nie boi się nawet napadu dzikich zwierząt, ani ukąszenia gadu, ani ukłucia bąków lub innych jadowitych owadów. Nie potrzebuje on ani dodania ostrogi, ani bicza woźnicy i snu mu nie potrzeba. Koń parowy zrobiony ręką człowieka, doskonalszy jest od od wszelkich stworzeń, które Opatrzność dała na usługi człowiekowi; trochę oliwy lub tłuszczu, nieco węgli lub drzewa, oto czem się żywi. Zresztą wiecie sami przyjaciele, że na półwyspie indyjskim nie brakuje drzew, a drzewo należy do każdego, kto je sobie bierze. – Dobrze mówi! – wykrzyknął kapitan Hod, – hurra, koń parowy! Już widzę oczyma wyobraźni dom toczący się inżyniera Banksa, przebiegający główne drogi Indji, zagłębiający się w lasy, wnikający prawie aż do legowisk lwów, tygrysów, niedźwiedzi, panter, a my w ukryciu murów wyprawimy sobie łowy i polowania na dzikie zwierzęta, o jakich najsłynniejsi Nemrodowie pojęcia nawet nie mają! Ah, Banksie ślinka mi płynie do ust i żałuję, żem się nie urodził o jakie pięćdziesiąt lat później. – A to dlaczego mój kapitanie? – Ponieważ za pięćdziesiąt lat marzenia twoje zostaną urzeczywistnione, dom parowy zostanie zbudowany. – Już jest zbudowany, – odrzekł spokojnie inżynier. – Jest gotów, a może i ty go wykonałeś? – Tak, i jednej tylko może obawiałbym się rzeczy, to jest, czy nie przewyższa on twoich marzeń. – W drogę, w drogę Banksie! – wykrzyknął kapitan Hod, – który zerwał się jak gdyby pod działaniem prądu elektrycznego. Był już gotowy tej chwili do odjazdu. Inżynier uspokoił go skinieniem ręki, później głosem poważniejszym zwrócił się do Edwarda Munro: – Kochany Edwardzie, – rzekł, – jeżeli oddaję ruchomy dom na twoje usługi, jeżeli od dziś za miesiąc, gdy nadejdzie stosowna pora, przyjdę powiedzieć ci: Oto twój pokój, który z tobą może jechać gdzie zechcesz, oto twoi przyjaciele, Maucler, kapitan Hod i ja, którzy pragniemy tobie towarzyszyć w wycieczce na północ Indji, czy odpowiesz mi: Jedźmy Banksie, jedźmy i niech nas ma w opiece Bóg, czuwający nad podróżnikami? – Tak jest, moi przyjaciele, – rzekł pułkownik Munro po chwilowym namyśle. – Banksie, oddaję do twojej dyspozycji potrzebną kwotę. Dotrzymaj przyrzeczenia, sprowadź nam ten idealny dom parowy, prześcignie jeszcze marzenia Hoda, a zwiedzimy całe Indje. – Hurra, hurra, hurra! – wykrzyknął kapitan Hod, – biada dziczyźnie na granicach Nepalu! W tej chwili sierżant Mac Neil zwabiony okrzykami kapitana, stanął we drzwiach pomieszkania. – Mac Neil, – rzekł do niego pułkownik Munro, – jedziemy za miesiąc do północnych Indji, czy jedziesz z nami? – Nie mogłoby być inaczej, mój pułkowniku, skoro Pan jedzie, – odpowiedział sierżant Mac Neil. ----